


Ride Him Like A Broomstick

by pottahmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Comedy, Confident Harry, Crossdressing, Crushes, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, JUST FUCK HIM HARRY, M/M, OR CRINGE DEPENDING ON YOUR HUMOR, Seduction, Smut, Top Harry, draco is a mess, gay as fuck!draco, horny as fuck!draco, shameless draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: Draco is obsessed with Harry and made it his quest to end up on his lap for a lifetime.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know sleep anymore.

Shit.

Harry Potter is fucking ripped.

Draco found himself drooling as he took in the shape of Harry's huge cock, nestled comfortably inside his quidditch robes and the broomstick between his legs pushing his cock more. Fuck, Draco thought he had caught a bigger snitch then. He wanna drive right in and feel it against his palm and be awarded with a hundred fifty points for being so gay for Harry Fucking Potter.

He ignored the noises of the students, cheering on between teams. Mostly, cheering Harry on and trashing Draco. But he doesn't care because all he wanted is to get trashed by Harry's cock, make him come many times until he can no longer.

Draco kept his eyes glued to the outline of Harry's dick, watching him look around, oblivious of the eyefucking Draco is currently doing.

Hogwarts badly needs sex education to teach him some manners. He's salivating and trembling, his nerves pushing him to attack Harry and ride him like a broomstick. How he wanted to feel Harry inside him as he bounces up and down and hit his sensitive bundle of nerves dead on and meet Voldemort on the other side, finishing him off with a smirk and smug statement of _I fucked Harry Potter, bitch._

Draco bit his lips, discreetly flying around and looking for ways to get nearer to get a full definition of his apparently favorite sight, a sure sight to behold, to treasure.

"Find the snitch, Malfoy!" Flint exclaimed hungrily, dodging bludgers and Draco rolled his eyes sassily, can't anyone realize snitch is no longer relevant? Harry's cock is the new trend. Fuck Quidditch...actually, no. Fuck Harry Potter. Yeah, that's more like it.

Draco rounded the pitch lazily, pretending to look for the snitch. He no longer cares about Quidditch because right after this match, all he's gonna seek is Harry cum. 

Can he just take his clothes off and have sex with him while riding a broomstick? Draco is sure Harry can hold them both, all those muscular arms, it would be a worthwhile experience. Shagging Potter. Fuck. The ultimate dream.

"Malfoy!" he heard one of his teammates exclaimed and he begrudgingly took his eyes off of Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Bitch" he mumbled.

"Find the fucking snitch! We can't lose!" he exclaimed pissed off and Draco easily flipped him off with his middle finger.

"It's not my job anymore. Go exclaim at someone else" he lazily answered and turmed back to what's important to keep the Wizarding World intact.

Draco looked back and found Harry flying faster than necessary. He knew then they are gonna lose but who cares? Someday, he's going to be the luckiest gay alive.

Trust Draco, trust him to end up in Harry Fucking Potter's lap and stay there forever. 

With one last look, Draco knew that what his life's purpose is and he intend to fulfill just that.


	2. Fuck Me

His ways proved to be useless.

Harry fucking Potter is oblivious as fuck. Dense as rock. Idiot. Draco did all his ways, be it subtle or not, he did and he received nothing but a mere glance.

He pretended to dropped something at the corridor one day when saw him walking alone, showing off his wonderful ass and seduce him into claiming him. Useless.

He stared at him through the table, biting his lips and eyes so vulnerable to show he can be just as good of a submissive. Useless.

He sat down beside him at class. Sitting closer than necessary. Fingers seductively moving and once in a while had accidentally touched him in accident far more than what is deemed to really be an accident. Useless.

He even got to moan while they were brewing potions, sticking his ass while looking over to his cauldron. Useless.

He's losing ways and Draco badly needed to sit in Harry's lap, the place he knew would be the safest haven on Earth. The place that could carry Draco tight between those muscular biceps, the place that could squashed Draco and the place he could lean in and inhale his scent, the scent he is dying to mix on his own.

Fuck. He needed it badly. He even had thought to resorting in complete visibility of his goals. Just walk up to him and tell him to fuck him, _use me and fuck me, Harry._

Or just strip in front of him, bending and pulling his arse cheeks apart and show him his offering. 

Draco groaned, currently he is in the Great Hall, eating dinner but isn't. He's frustrated as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking with his mates and would laugh once in a while.

"Stop it, Dray" Pansy whispered beside him. Knowing what he was doing but he easily ignored her and just continued his never ending stares, hoping for Harry to look at their table and catch him looking.

"You cannot stop him when it comes to Potter, Pansy" Blaise spoke at his other side and smirked. Eyes trailing to Draco's expression to Harry, "He's in it too deep"

"At least eat your dinner" Pansy sighed and Draco nodded, "I'm trying" he answered and licked his lips.

He'd wank himself raw with his imaginations. Edged himself enough to spice the effects more when he would be successfully having Harry below him, letting him ride him and choosing him as his lifetime. His hand would go numb in any second or even fall off and his whole world would spin into utter chaos if he doesn't get a taste of that cock, and the taste of Harry overall.

He is made for Harry. He is sure of that. His small and slim form is molded for him to fit just right in his embrace and how he could tuck his body in his, head resting on his shoulder as Harry praises him for being so good and so very good for riding him perfectly, for making him cum.

Fuck. He was fast to stand on his feet when he saw Harry stood up. He faintly heard Blaise's chuckled at his action, "Do enjoy" he heard before he walked out of the Great Hall, expertly following Harry in silence.

Staring at that ass that looked just ad magnificent as his, it would overflow if he was to cup it with his hands and would feel so squishy and soft and Draco have something more to wank on.

Harry turned around and Draco followed, keeping an eye to where he might be going and when he had deduced that he was going in the loo, he contemplated between going in or waiting outside. Unfortunately or fortunately, he doesn't know, the former won.

He found that messy and yet sexy hair and Draco bit his lips. He can just walk to him from behind, arse ready and hopefully, Harry would get it.

Draco sighed and walked, his shoes echoing and felt Harry turning his head to look but he tried not to look back. He swayed his hips as he approached the sink, pretending to be washing his hands as he kept an eye at him over his reflection in the mirror.

Being in the bathroom with him and just him is making Draco feel things. Mainly the need to be breeded and the need of Harry's heat enveloping him.

"Nice ass, Potter" he found himself saying and he bit his lips in definite what the fuck?! He did just not fucking say that??!

He groaned internally and convinced himself that it isn't bad. Perhaps complimenting other people's ass is normal. He can compliment Flitwick's tomorrow and be rewarded with a platonic bro fist. Yes, normal. There's no harm that he had just complimented Harry's ass.

"I know. I twerk a lot"

Draco didn't know what he was expecting but it is not that. Fuck. It is not that. He blinked for several times, how is he supposed to respond to that?! Shit. In the name of Merlin, let his mind work.

Draco had the slightest bit of imagination as of Harry twerking and he felt his cock jerk forward. _Right. Wait for a little while kitty, kitty._

He turned around and saw Harry fixing up his trousers, "Can I see?" whatever was in Draco's mind in the moment, it is not that. It is definitely not that. Fuck. How can he not control what comes out of his mouth?

"See what?" Harry turned around and looked at him, confused.

Draco groaned and gripped the sink tight, all of you Harry. I wanna see all of you.

"Twerk"

Harry chuckled, "Did you honestly believe that?"

"Why not? That ass looks bloody sexy" he shrugged nonchalantly even though his insides were far from nonchalant.

"What do you expect from the Potter genes, Malfoy?" he smirked and _no, no. Call me draco. Call me Draco, Harry._

He wasn't even aware that Harry can be this smug bastard but fuck if it wasn't hot. The confidence is amazing. Damn, can someone go tell Voldemort why he is nothing but a loser?

_Need you. Pound me, Harry. Pound into me. Oh fuck._

Draco felt his cock started to harden and he trailed his eyes to Harry from head to toe. He's right. The Potter genes. Fuck. He's drooling.

He can just leaned on the wall and watch him twerk and in the end, after Draco had let out a considerable amount of precum, they can fuck until he cannot stand and cannot utter any word other than Harry, his future Harry.

He'll die if he let somebody else take him away. He will curse them and curse them of stealing from a Malfoy. 

Draco cleared his throat and tried to entice him into dancing in his vicinity but was mortified for what came out of his fucking loose mouth,

"Fuck me?"


	3. Ride Me

Draco no longer holds his presence of the mind. Harry had successfully wiped that away from him. He kept on remembering what happened at the bathroom, Harry's laugh is fucking beautiful. All of him is beautiful.

Harry brushed his question easily, not believing even the slightest bit and Draco nearly crash his body to him and show him how serious he is. 

Draco sighed, looking at his flacid cock after having to wanked three times in a row. Visualizing emerald eyes staring at him, eyes glinting with the confidence he had accumulated from having to defeat the cruelest villain of all time.

He was hardly sane at the moment. His cock waking up more and he sobbed dramatically. Come on, why is it so hard to seduce Harry? Why is he fucking so oblivious?

All Draco wants is a chance for a lifetime. The luckiest draw. Brag around the whole wizarding world that Harry is with him, Harry chose him. Is that too much? 

He sighed and decided to take care of his cock again who hold its own resurrection stone. Fuck. The delicious image of Harry, imagining him watching him do what he do. Wank, and wank and moan and repeat over and over again. He wants his tongue go and travel to his lips, to the insides of his mouth, tasting him, to his neck, to his pink nipples down to his sexy stomach down to his cock, who only wakes up at the thought of him.

"H-harry", he moaned and played with his shaft faster. His body arching as his others hand circled his nipples and pinched it, imaging Harry's mouth over to it. Tongue rolling and sending jolts of pleasure to his whole body.

All his mind can formulate is his name, his hands, and that huge cock that could drive him into the most beautiful sea of passion, into the joyous sunset of lust, and the island of desire. 

_Fuck_.

He buck his hips to meet his hands and he groaned at the good feeling, something that could be perfect if it was the actual Harry driving him like this, incohorent for good reason but absolutely a wordsmith if it involves Harry Potter's name. A poet, if you may.

  


_Oh, Harry,_

_A cock, I'm hungry._

_Use me, wisely,_

_Bend me precisely,_

_and fuck me oh so nicely._

  


"F-fuck...unngh" he breathed heavily or so he tried. His body feeling so exhausted and yet still wanted more. 

"oooh. shit. H-harry!" he exclaimed and cummed on his hand. He exhaled, slightly satisfied and prayed that his cock won't get hard anymore because he will end up in Hospital Wing and he really don't fancy saying Madam Pomfrey he's weak because he is so fucking horny.

After laying in his bed for several minutes to catch his breath, he spelling himself clean and casted a quick tempus. Still early to go out in this sunny Saturday but oh wait, it's saturday!

It's weekend. Shit, what is he doing lazing in his bed when he can be tracking Harry down?

He immediately lifted himself off the bed and changed his clothes into the tightest pair of trousers mankind (or probably, gaykind) has ever own and a skimpy crop top that would totally rock Harry's mind.

He made sure he looked delicious and hoped to whoever who can grant him his wish that Harry will devour him like how he devour his treacle tarts and grip him like how he grips chocolate frogs.

Now, how would he look for him?

He ignored Pansy and Blaise talking in the common room, whatever nonsense they are in talking about their own quests to claim Granger and Weasley.

He went out of the Slytherin dormitory and walked aimlessly around corridors, thinking where Harry would be in this moment.

He went through the library which is a complete bullshit when he realized how it's even impossible to see Harry in the library in weekend than him with his chances being his boyfriend.

He went to peek at the Great Hall and wasn't able to see that raven hair nest. He then went to the Astronomy Tower and still isn't there.

He crosses his hands and glared at the empty corridor and lightened up when he realized he maybe outside, enjoying the day.

_Quidditch pitch, draco!_

He but all run to the pitch. Grinning like the horny lunatic that he is. _Bam bam bam bambarum bambarum._

And he was right, he was flying magnificently, hairs flying with him and those intense green eyes weakening him. His cock making his legs tremble and his veiny hands making him bite back a daring moan. 

The prowess of the Harry Potter gene. And if you mix it with Draco Malfoy gene creates the perfect combination of _fucking hell drop dead attractive!_

He climbed up to the benches and sat down, there weren't many students currently and he was the only one flying which Draco very much appreciated.

He watched him unblinking, not wanting to miss any second of the aesthetic that he is. His clothes hugging him perfectly and that bulge, that delicious bulge, Draco wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head then and there.

All things living held its breath when Harry caught sight of him and the smirk that grew on his face was fucking immaculate that nearly sent Draco bowing with arms raised.

He gulped when Harry kept his eyes on his as he swirled around the pitch, not even bothering to look where he was going and displayed that flying skills and flexing that awesomeness.

When did Harry become this confident? Draco didn't know.

All things dead resurrected, including his cock, when Harry flew over to him and _merlin, oh merlin_ , leaned his back a bit, straightening his body and that bulge in between his legs was a sight to swallow.

He licked his lips and caught sight of Harry smirking cunningly and he wished he can blush at getting caught but _shameful who? Oh please, not me._

All he aspires is to get a taste of that...for a lifetime.

"Harry" he called his name, testing it out and it was fucking amazing. He wanted to moan it out and have Harry listening to him.

"Malfoy" he greeted and hummed, tilting his head, his eyes glinting mischievously confident, "What are you going to propose this time? Ride me?"


	4. Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next updates will be late for tomorrow because of exams :(

It's a wonder how Draco is still alive, how he's still breathing like a normal horny gay who's so damn bent for one Harry Bloody Potter.

The amount of sass Harry held in his tongue and pretty sure would be so fucking great if he licks his hard cock. How is Draco going to survive his 8th year? When all he had done is to stare at that man, imagine, wank, imagine, then wank again.

There's little to no room for Draco to think about his potions class or transfiguration or divination. All he can think about his Harry, his current obsession.

The person who rejected his handshake and yet Draco is still obsessing over him. A seemingly delicious obsession if he manage to win him.

By shoving his ass straight to his face, feel that mouth into action and Draco moaning wantonly, recklessly thrusting over that mouth who's probably the most powerful mouth of the century. Capable to cast wandless and wordless charms and fuck, surely capable to rim and eat like no other.

How is Draco acting now? How would you call this? His mind is so full of Harry Potter and all of him and he's depriving him of enough sleep and starting to frustrate him to no end.

It was expected to be easy. He can just bend his body once and then he should've been able to get him but no, Harry is toying with him, smiling and winking at him and how would he react to that? Wank. Fuck him with his fingers and the dildo he had to hide inside his cabinet and put on the strongest notice-me-not charms he can cast.

Draco groaned and tried to lightly smash his head in the table inside the library he, Blaise, and Pansy were in. They should be doing homeworks but here they are talking about Golden Trio who managed to catch each of their eyes. The three of them obsessing like desperate fans who are ready to serve them at their feet.

"Having hard time to catch Potter, I presume?" Blaise said and even though Draco isn't looking, he knew he was grinning and he rolled his eyes inwardly, not bothering to look up.

"Shut up, Zabini. As if you're able to talk to Weasley. At least I do have progress" he drawled and Blaise groaned, pissed off of what he said.

"That redhead is a pain in the arse" Blaise growled and Draco faked a gasped and finally looked up, "Slytherins don't bottom, Zabini! What the fuck?" 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, call me two-faced. Who cares? Not Harry, not me._

Pansy giggled across them as she looked up from the book she was trying to read, "You speak like you're not slut for Potter"

Draco raised an eyebrow at them when Blaise and Pansy erupted in quiet laughter. He rolled his eyes, what's so wrong for being a slut for Harry? It's obviously better than being a slut for Granger or Weasley. Harry is the king. Undebatable. Indisputable. 

Anyone else feeling the same? No? Good. _Harry Fucking Potter is mine._

"I'll let you know one day how good it is to be a slut for him" he answered shamelessly because just like he had said, _shameful who? Not me._

Pansy and Blaise wheezed at his statements, hardly trying to contain their laughter, they look like their about to explode from lack of oxygen.

Draco rolled his eyes once more. Someone got their tongue? Speechless at what he said?

"I'd like to know"

Draco stilled in his seat. He's too obsessed not to recognized that voice and not that he's embarrassed, of course, because why is he? Harry would be lucky to get these blessings. A power bottom, the sexiest among all he had shagged.

Pansy and Blaise erupted into laughter and got quickly reprimanded with a glare. Draco turned his head and saw Harry standing behind them, smiling like the tease that he is and Draco felt the hair in the back of his neck stood up.

How the hell is he so fucking sexy?! Come on! Why is Harry got to get all these genes so effortlessly while Draco have to use different kinds of hair products and expensive skin care and multimillion galleon wanks to not be stressed?!

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, they are in the library and it's a surprise to see Harry inside in the middle of Sunday when he can enjoy his free time in the Black lake or doing some shit the Gryffindors are known into.

Harry smiled at him and stepped closer, sitting beside him and Draco held his breath and nearly clutched a hand at his chest when all but Harry leaned in and fuck, that smell was enough to stir his cock in the middle of the library, only thing covering it was the table.

"A slut for Potter, huh?" Harry chuckled beside his ear and Draco shivered. See what he meant when he said it's better to be a whore for him than to his bestfriends? Yes, exactly like this.

He can draw out effects and stir Draco's insides with just his presence flawlessly. Who wouldn't want to bend over for him?

Harry slid his arms around the back of Draco's chair and shuffled closer until their thighs touched each other and Draco felt the surge of sexual tension between them get stronger.

He looked at Pansy and Blaise and was about to smirk at them smugly when he saw they weren't there anymore. Fuck, how did he not even notice? Yeah, right. Harry.

Harry chuckled happily beside him and his fingers started to trail his knees, drawing circles and sending tingles straight to his cock and to his ass. He wanna be so stuffed he feels so full for days. Man, he's so fucking horny.

"What are you gonna say this time, Malfoy? Tease me?" Harry smiled and winked at him, his hand around the back of his chair travelling to massage the back of his head and shit, shit, it was so good.

"Is that why you wanted me to fuck you back at the loo?" Draco nodded shamelessly. This is his moment so who is he to lie?

"Is that why you've been awfully close to me in classes?"

He nodded once more.

"Is that why you're bending down in all parts of Hogwarts whenever I'm around?"

He nodded again.

"Is that why you've been so distracted at classes because you are such a slut for me, you couldn't even focus?"

He whimpered then. Unable to hold back and Harry's delightful laugh was very rewarding. 

Can he stop this and just ride him? Dive into him faster than how Harry controls his firebolt? He's really not a fan of long kind of foreplay. He wanna go straight to main course.

"Okay"

Huh? 

He turned to Harry and that sly and overly confident and charming smile is impeccable. Impressive. Beautiful. Beautiful.

_What the fucking gay, Draco._

"Do what you can and we'll see if I can fuck you 'till you're dry" Harry pulled away and stood up and Draco blinked and looked up at him curiously. What did he say?

_Do what I can?_

"Tease me, Mafloy. Tease me" and Harry walked away.


	5. Touch Me

A great day for a great gay.

Draco woke up, feeling energized as he took in the beautiful morning of Saturday. A week after Harry's statement at the library.

Draco was very excited and so happy to finally, fulfill and do the plans he had thought of. He's gonna tease Harry Potter. That one is a huge step towards his goal, sitting on his lap and staying there forever. For what certain purpose, he didn't know.

He just knew he should be the one who will end up in Harry's hands, after all he deserves some good in life when you think about the past he had, right? So, it's natural for him to decide who should end up with Harry, him and him only.

He wasn't a posh pureblood for nothing. Once he wants, he gets. What he wants, he always gets. And if he decides that Potter is his, then he is his as well. _Sorry boys, Harry deserves the goodies._

He defeated the dark lord and escaped from his tyranny and Draco is the prize for the champion, the Savior of the Wizarding world, the sexy harry who lived. _Life is great when you're gay. Gay all the way. I, Draco Lucius and Luscious Malfoy, am a fine testament._

He took a nice bubble bath for his great bubble butt, making sure to clean in between throughly just in case. You never know, Harry's just waiting around the corner to jump at him and thrust that huge cock straight to his awaiting hole, nudge that snitch and score Harry an orgasm and more chances to shag him.

Draco dressed himself in a simple jeans and a floral crop top because he's a flower...well, actually a constellation but you get the point. 

He had gotten to wearing muggle clothes because they look better and modernized so he doesn't look like a renaissance homosexual male.

He took it upon himself to wear flower head band in the same design. _Haters can fuck off, thank you very much. I am gorgeous as I gayly am._

He swirled around for several times, looking at his full body in the mirror as he grabbed his ankle booths, he made sure he looked more than alright for Harry before stepping out.

The Slytherins were used to him dressing like that by now that they didn't pay him any attention. He saw Pansy and Blaise waiting for him to come down. It's Hogsmeade weekend and them three are going for shopping.

Something to tease Harry with. They went out of the Slytherin dorms. Pansy was wearing a dress and Blaise wore a fashion that very much reflected who he is. Gay for Weasley. The ginger colored sleeves was something Draco did not envision Blaise would be wearing someday and yet here he is. 

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade. They immediately went in Gladrags Wizardwear who had adapted to selling muggle things as well and that's where Draco have been getting his supply of clothes especially the pretty and sexy ones that laid innocently in his closet.

Draco separated with the two and went to the women's clothes. He needs something sexy to flavor his appeal more. If Harry wants him to tease him, he will with the sexiest and gayest outfit that he can model.

He went through the racks, eyeing skirts and dresses that wasn't really for him and his taste. He wants something revealing and yet conservative, lure Harry in.

He tried several ones he wouldn't bother to describe because it was bad. He wants the holy grails. He wants something that can say slut for Harry and Harry only.

He looked at Pansy and Blaise and found them busy on their own as much as him so he turned his attention back to his work and focused.

"May I help you with something, dear?" a woman's voice spoke behind him and he turned around and immediately answered, "Yes, I want something seductive and fuckingly whorish"

The woman laughed and gestured for him to follow.

_Harry Fucking Potter, I'm going down._

⊶ ⊶ ⊶ 

After the eventful happenings in Gladrags, the three decided to go to Three Broomsticks.

Draco eyed the paperbags he ordered Blaise to carry. Gladrags had offered to deliver their things but they refused and they just held it with them, his were being carried by Blaise.

He smirked. The woman had given him what he wanted and he is so excited to wear it and have Harry's jaw in the ground and his cock pointing upwards. He chuckled in his mind as they entered the pub.

Which is fucking great.

He saw Harry and his friends and _wohoo, what a lucky day Draco._

"I'll have butterbeer" he said, his eyes staring at Harry who's busy talking with his friends.

"Boring. Firewhiskey?", Blaise clicked his tongue and Draco turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow, he answered, "Isn't it obvious I'm already drunk enough for Harry?" 

Pansy and Blaise giggled, "You are so fucking obsessed"

Draco merely stick his tongue out and walked over to Harry.

"Hello bitches" the three turned at him and Draco immediately cleared his statement, "Of course not you, Harry"

Harry chuckled amused and offered the seat beside him which he followed.

"I don't know what Wizarding world I am in ever since You Know Who died but this is not the kind I expected" Ron spoke in front of them, eyes looking at him confused at his presence.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "To be honest I am not here for you two. Zabini and Parkinson are ordering drinks and will probably sit with us"

Ron and Hermione sighed and looked at each other but Draco ignored them and turned to Harry, fluttering his eyelashes adorably, "Hello Harry"

Harry laughed at him and winked and Draco wishes he was in his room to jerk off again. 

_"'Mione, what's happening?"_

_"It's obvious he fancies Harry"_

_"Why Malfoy?"_

_"Why Blaise then, Ron?"_

_"Ew"_

Draco ignored the whispers and what might Zabini did for Weasley to react that way. He bravely put his hand on Harry's thigh and leaned in close to his ears to whisper something.

"Room of Requirement, 9 pm and I assure you, you're going to touch me"


	6. Use Me

Draco smiled at the mirror as he took in his appearance. Sexy. Gorgeous. Magnificently sexy. And then sexy some more.

This will not make Harry not touch him. He is a gift, a gem, a treasure. Only an idiot would pass. If what he's wearing won't wake something in him then he got some problems.

No one rejects Draco because whoever will be cursed for fucking life. So if Harry rejects him tonight, well, he will make exemptions because why not? It's Harry. The Harry. So if he rejects him, then he's gonna tease him some more. _Merlin, if it was other I am desperate with, they're done._

He twirled around the full length mirror he transfigured, the satin slip he wore swayed with it and revealed the chamber of secrets Harry will be perusing covered by the thong he wore and _I am so fucking excited. So, kitty, kitty, be patient. Harry's coming_.

The door of the room opened and Blaise and Pansy came inside, stopping at the sight of him and then started to laugh aloud and wheezed. They look like they were about to roll in the floor and Draco merely raised an eyebrow at them and ignored them.

He can't be bothered with this. And he's sexy. Too sexy to be bothered.

"F-fuck. I'm crying" Blaise said and Draco rolled his eyes, so? _You're crying and then you think I care?_

Draco rolled his eyes as he dabbed a blush on his cheeks which wasn't a lot of help because his cheeks are naturally rosy. He dabbed a light lipstick which wasn't again a lot of help because his lips are naturally cherry red. He smoothened the already smooth satin of the slip he was wearing in the color of red, yes. It's much effort to be wearing Gryffindor colors.

But red is sexy to the eye, appealing so he gotta do what Draco gotta do to catch himself his Harry Potter.

"Dray, honey, where are you going?" Pansy asked after she calmed down a little bit but would still laugh now and then. 

Draco answered without looking at her, his focus still on the mirror, "The progress I have that you guys don't", he smugly said and after turned his body around to grab the lacy stockings that came with satin slip, he raised one fine and hairless leg that would be wrapping Harry's waist in a minute, slowly putting on the stockings.

"What progress? Is there even a progress?" Blaise chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes at him this time.

"I'm getting myself my Harry Potter. What are you getting? Rejections" he easily answered as he finished putting the stockings and he straightened up and grabbed the robe he'll be covering himself with as he walk towards the Room of Requirement.

"When you are Draco Sexy Malfoy, it's only a matter of time before you land in the lap of someone" he smirked at them in the most bastard way to tease them because _hell yes I would be proud of what I'm doing and what I'm gonna do._

"Sorry bois, only one can have my skills and that would be me. Up your games and maybe you'll find yourself being able to fuck them" he winked and tied the robe around his body. 

He heard Blaise groaned at his statement, "I am making progress" he grumbled in annoyance but he ignored them and went out.

He was sure it's already 9 pm so he walked faster. If you wanna succeed don't be slow. That's his motto in life. Yes, he learned alot muggle things because of the modernization of the wizarding world.

He arrived at the wall that would provide them privacy to tease Harry so thinking that he already is inside, think about what he needs. _Get me to Harry immediately. My king is waiting_.

After minutes, the door appeared and he clapped excitedly. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Harry sitting at an edge of the bed with legs crossed and casually wearing nothing but a jeans and a sando and Draco stopped at doorway to admire.

Those muscles, damn. Those biceps, fuck. That body, shit. And fucking hell, there was already a bulge and he gulped. _Who's teasing who again?_

Harry turned his head and smirked at the sight of him and gestured the spot in front of him.

"You have the floor"

Right. Right. He walk until he stood in front of the man who seemed to be smelling stronger than he did back in Three Broomsticks.

_Work your magic, Draco. Work your magic._

He looked up and though of what he needs, _do you provide Beyonce?_

There wasn't a response so he guess not. _Provide me a sexy tune then. At least do your goddamn work_.

After seconds, there was a slow and sweet music and he didn't bother himself to think what that might be. Slowly he untied the robe and look straight to Harry's eyes. He wanna stare at the bulge but the ecstasy would be for later.

"If I remove this Harry, I understand if you wanna go straight to fucking. After all, I aspire to walk out later, limping and maybe if you can, into headspace" he spoke to, you know, set the mood. He intended to be sexy but why the fuck did Harry laugh? Huh?!

Does he dance or does he punch? Help him. 

"You are too funny for your own good" Harry said, deeply amused.

Draco untied the robe completely and let it fall behind him. Immediately hearing Harry's whistle and that glint that said, _yes, you would be limping later, Draco._

"Hmm. I like it" Draco fought the urge to smile because _oh my god, Harry likes it. Harry likes it!_

He smirked seductively at him and pointed at his Harry's sando while he started to sway his hip slowly, side-to-side.

"If you want to, you can remove that" He said. He doesn't know if it's a smart decision to say that because he knows he will be distracted.

Harry smirked and removed the shirt. _Fuck, someone provide me an inhaler and I know what that is, little shit._

That rock hard chest, defined abdomen, rigid waist. It wasn't hard to make himself hard and unlike Harry, there wasn't too much bulge. All went to his ego, that's for sure.

He began to sway with the music, his moves going along sexily as he start to feel boldness in his system. He caressed his slender waist, his fingers trailing his neck to his covered nipples and he moaned. He's always been sensitive in it.

He smirked and revelled when he saw Harry gulped and his bulge seem to grow more. He licked his lips and whimpered. Dangerously, Draco stepped forward, his heart busy racing with Harry's broomstick .

"Use me, Harry", he whispered as his hand touched his knees, he began to caress the hardness, feeling the muscles fitting his palms. 

And Harry just hummed and smirked at him, leaning on his hands behind him, making those abs and his hard cock face Draco even more and he felt himself drooling.

Draco's hands began to go higher, caressing his thighs to his waist, Draco salivated and he nearly fainted.

It was immense, noble. 

He wanted to grab Harry's cock now but that would be a spoil. He wants his ass to have the first touch to it.

He bit his lips and fluttered his eyelashes, "Hmm" he moaned as he lifted himself to get on the bed.

Harry merely smiled at him and Draco decided to straddle him and when his butt touched that bulge, fuck. fuck fuck. Heavenly.

 _I might faint_. He grinded his ass to that clothed erection and he couldn't handle it anymore, it was erotic, sexy, and mind-bending so Draco slumped forward noiselessly and laid still.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy!"

Someone call Madam Pomfrey. He fucking fainted.

Literally.


	7. Meet Me

"Lmao"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"LOL"

"HAHAHAHA"

"What were you saying? Skills? Progress? What were those again?"

Draco glared, gave all what he can. Poured the annoyance, frustrations, anger, rage, wrath, and madness into it.

Why is Pansy and Blaise laughing at him? They were both sitting at the armchairs in the common room, across one another as Draco sat at the long couch. Silent and completely angry. Totally.

"Salazar! Why did you faint, Dray?" Pansy wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes as Draco crossed his arms and sulked. He doesn't want to think about what happened. 

Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.

"You fainted!" Blaise laughed aloud again and Draco nearly toss the table at him. So, what's the matter if he fainted?

If they were in his position, they would've been too! Come on! That bulge can send everyone into losing consciousness. After all, that bulge is legendary. The legend.

But right now that Pansy and Blaise are laughing at him and teasing him, what happened seemed to be too ridiculous. What was Harry's reaction? Did he laugh when he realized Draco have fainted?

He cried internally. It was supposed to be his night. Their first night together. He didn't walk out of the Room of Requirement limping. He walked out unconscious. _Fuck self, the only thing I ever wanted to do and you failed me. I vow to fucking thee, fail me once more, fail me once more, i swear._

"Don't worry, Harry carried you princess' style" Blaise wheezed and Draco rolled his eyes despite the flutter inside his chest for what was said to him.

_Harry carried me. For sure, he was worried._

Draco raised his middle finger at Blaise and raised an eyebrow, "I know Weasley won't be able to so I'm gonna say it. Fuck you Zabini" he said and stood up.

He looked down and observed his outfit. Just a simple jeans and a hoodie because he's lazy.

"Where are you going again? Potter?" Pansy asked him and he nodded, "Dray, again?" she questioned. Disbelief written all over her face.

Draco clicked his tongue and turned his head, Pansy isn't understanding something here.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. Duh" Draco said and stormed off. It's obvious isn't it? The only opinion that matters here is Harry's.

Which again, speaking off, where the hell is his lifetime? Hmm, must be in the Great Hall.

He went in the Great Hall and true enough, he was there, talking with this fellow Gryffindors. He approached them, the others noticed him first and there was shock and surprise written all over their faces but he ignored them and poked Harry.

He turned around and immediately smiled, "Malfoy"

"Follow me" he said and was about to walk off when he heard Dean's voice, "What do you need, Malfoy?"

He heard Weasley and Granger chuckle at his questions. Of course, only limited number of people knew his purpose.

"Fuck off, Thomas." he answered and went out of the Great Hall, hearing Harry's footsteps behind him.

He turned around a corner and picked a secluded area to confront him and clear what might Harry is thinking about him.

"Listen, I don't really faint. It was just—

He paused when Harry chuckled and he raised an eyebrow. What's so funny?

"Are we here so you could explain why you fainted while humping my bulge?" He was smirking, this bastard of a tease is smirking.

Draco tried to remember his lessons on how to manually kick a man in his face. Swing your foot and then attack. Is that it?

"I normally don't faint you see. Maybe I was sick—

"Sure, sure"

_What the fuck? The amount of disrespect Harry got for me is fucking offensive. Haven't heard the phrase let me finish?_

He was about to open his mouth again but Harry stepped closer and Draco took a step back and stepped back again when Harry kept on stepping closer with that grin plastered on his face.

Draco bit his lips when his back contracted with the wall and thank fucking merlin, _I've been looking for this experience. Caged in Harry's presence. Shit, okay, Harry listen, lean in and kiss me, okay? Lean in and kiss me._

"You fainted, Malfoy. How sure are you can handle me naked?" he was grinning, tone teasing to such extent as he leaned one arm on the wall and bent down to level Draco's blushing face. Normally, it's just rosy cheeks but today, it's Harry's effect.

"I can" he answered and looked at him confidently. Did he just hear Harry underestimating him?

Harry hummed and pressed his hard cock against his hip and Draco whimpered, fuck. He's getting dizzy again. That bulge is fucking huge. A temple. Fuck, fuck. 

Just fuck him Harry. Fuck him senseless. Bend him, use him in any way because Draco is a slut for you.

_Or if you don't wanna take the wheel, I can ride you instead._

Harry continued on grinning at him and buck his hip against his and Draco's legs trembled. Okay, he's very much affected. He'll admit that.

"I don't think you can" Harry shook his head and bucked his hips again and Draco's legs gave out and nearly crashed down on the floor if it wasn't Harry's fast reflexes catching him.

Harry chuckled playfully, "We cannot fuck, Malfoy. I'm afraid I might kill you if we do"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and pushed him away and glared menacingly and began complaining because how is Harry rejecting him?

No! No! No! He has to sit in Harry's lap for a lifetime!

"Come on! Don't you wanna see how bendy I am?!"

Draco supported his statement by twisting his arms easily. "If you wanna manhandle me, feel free. I can also do splits and pretty much anything" he began to talk, not seeing the amusement in Harry's eyes dancing and the smiles playing on his lips.

"I am not a slut for nothing, Harry. You'll see. Come to Room of Requirement later tonight" he said with determination.

Harry laughed and shook his head, he raised his right hand and brushed his knuckles on his cheek, "I'm afraid I cannot"

Draco didn't notice the pout that appeared on his lips as he listened to Harry.

"But if you want to, meet me in Quidditch pitch at midnight"


	8. Fuck Me Already

Draco looked over at the outfits laid in front of him. He has different choices he can choose from to set the mood again and have Harry going.

He's starting to get impatient. It's been how many days? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? Generations?

It's just one Harry Fucking Potter and why was it so hard to catch him? Did he do anything wrong? Did he fail to do things that could catch his attention and always catch his attention?

Draco is sexy, gorgeous, and daringly tasty. He knows it. _Okay, don't be disgusted or something but I have tasted my own cum, cringe I know but I wanted to make sure what Harry's about to get is at least worthy._

_I know the phrase know yourself, I just maybe took it a little bit too far. And don't ask me how it tasted because my ego is so high, you won't reach the compliments I will throw to myself._

He stared at the outfits. He's having hard time choosing so whatever. He turned around and walked out of the room to look for someone.

"PARKINSON!"

Draco saw a fourth year student walking down to the common room so he called her, "Hey you!"

The woman looked and stared an eyebrow. "Call Parkinson here",

"Who's Parkinson?"

"That woman whose face shouts Granger"

The woman nodded understandingly, "Right. That talker"

After 5 long minutes of waiting, Pansy appeared, "What do you need again, Princess?"

Draco went back inside the room and Pansy followed. He immediately pointed at the three different kinds of outfits.

"I need something to wear for my date with Harry"

Draco watched her agape expression and she blinked for several times while staring straight at the three different outfits laid in the bed.

"Date?"

"Yes" what's the matter?

"These are for your date with Potter?" Pansy asked again and Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Pansy. Date. You know something I have that you don't"

Pansy approached the bed and run her fingers over one outfit. "These aren't outfits, Dray. These are fucking lingerie. And what the hell?! You're wearing a thong in your date?" 

Draco just stared at her rambling. She just needs to pick one, not judge them.

"Are you going to meet him by only wearing this?" 

"Fuck, no. Of course I cannot just flaunt this awesomeness like a bomb. Parkinson, ever learned the art of seduction? Take it slow, you gotta take it slow" he explained to her who seemed to processed what he had said.

"Take it slow? Dray, it's obvious you wanna go straight to fucking. Everyone knows"

"Yeah, sure. I don't care. Just bloody pick one" 

Pansy sighed and pointed at a set of dark green lacy thong, stockings and with a matching gold belly chain . It isn't much but he knows would look magnificent on him.

He nodded, "Okay. You can get out and wallow in self pity"

Pansy chuckled and shook her head, "Sure but please don't faint this time"

⊶ 

Draco smiled as he tied the silk robe in the same color as he finished fixing up himself. He can hear his roommates' snores and he pitied them of their boring lives. 

_At least have some fun like I fucking do._

Draco grinned and winked at his reflection before going out to carefully meet Harry in the Quidditch pitch and he knows what's coming. He knows because his cock can feel the energy of Hogwarts at the moment. He can feel Harry's plans for tonight and his hole keeps on throbbing as if it's telling him something so he knew what's going to happen.

Harry is finally going to fuck him and he's going to ride him already. When he arrived at the Quidditch pitch, he saw Harry standing in the middle, leaning on his broomstick and smiling at him.

"Let's just fuck already. I'm so tired" Draco grumbled nonchalantly and stopped right in front of him. 

Harry laughed at his statement, "Is that why you dressed up?" he gestured at his outfit and Draco had the urge to model it in front of him but there's another time to show off.

"But I have different plans" Draco stomped his foot what he heard, "Harry! Haven't I waited long enough?"

Harry shrugged and get on his broomstick and Draco shrieked when he suddenly grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up easily to sit with him and flew off and Draco screamed and turned to hug Harry by the waist tightly.

"I can ride you but not with you, Harry! Fuck you" he complained but hell, _I know I want this because I am hugging him. Hugging Harry._

He's not even scared because Harry can maneuver the broomstick like a professional Quidditch player. He rounded the pitch and Draco sighed.

He felt Harry's chest shake with laugher and he heard the sound just above his head where Harry rested his chin and _oh my fucking god, I love this fluff._

He smiled and buried his face in Harry's muscled chest and he can smell the forever arriving.

"Look" Harry said but he didn't, he savored this moment because _fuck, I love it._

"I brought you here with a purpose, Malfoy. Look up" 

Begrudgingly, Draco followed and his jaw dropped for what he saw. It is bright and shining around them and fuck, his heart melted on the spot as he looked around.

There were fairy lights, glowing with different colors flying with them and circling them. It was so fucking beautiful and so fucking jaw dropping indeed. It's not Draco's first time to see fairy lights but it's his first time feeling so in awe of the sight, in the middle of the night, lighting the darkness around them. 

He looked up when he felt Harry's arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer and he looked down at him, "I know you want me to fuck you already"

_Yes, want you to fuck me already._

"Very much", he answered and Harry chuckled.

"We don't have to rush" he responded and looked back at the fairy lights, waved a hand and they moved.

Draco watched with perfect fascination as the fairy lights moved and formed into something else. A shape maybe?

Draco held his breath when there was a word.

_Be..._

"Harry?"

"Sssh. Watch"

What the fuck is happening?

_My..._

Draco blinked. What?

_Buddy?_

WHAT THE FUCK????!

Draco turned to Harry and smacked him heartlessly in the head who burst out laughing. This fucking tease! Give Draco his wand and he'll crucio the fuck this man.

"Hey! You gotta tell me it's pretty!" Harry answered through his laughter while trying to shield himself from Draco's smacking.

"Buddy?! You want me to be your buddy? How dare you, Harry! I'm gorgeous to be just your buddy!"

"Hey! I told you we're gonna take this slow!"

Draco glared, "But not as slow as being buddies! Fuck you!"

Harry laughed and kissed the tip of his nose and Draco stopped and stilled. He stared at Harry and he was smiling, sincere already and if he's gonna destroy the mood one fucking more, he's gonna push him off of his broomstick!

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Harry said and gestured at the fairy lights again.

_Of course it is more so if it doesn't say buddy._

Draco frowned and turned back and blinked once again. He nearly was the one who fell on his broomstick because fuck hell.

Suddenly , it's not buddy anymore and he gasped and clasped a hand to his chest and mind. He fucking is mind-blown. Just woah!

_Be my boyfriend?_


	9. Sweet Treacle Tart

♪"I got a boyfriend, you don't! I got a boyfriend, you don't! I got a boyfriend, you don't!" ♪ 

Draco smiled and chuckled smugly at Pansy and Blaise who are just silent and listening to him singing.

Draco's almost dancing at the corridors as they walk towards the Great Hall for their breakfast. And who wouldn't dance? It's a wonderful day! Wonderful! Wonderful!

He got himself a boyfriend! And if you think about it, it's not just a boyfriend! It's Harry Potter! Harry Fucking Potter everyone!

_Who's lucky? Me, I know, you're envying me._

Ha! At this rate, he will for sure end up on his lap for a lifetime. He will! Whoever stops him will be dead. He can assure that. Harry is his boyfriend and if someone steals the honey to his dukes, the cherry of his cake, the treacle to his tart, the pumpkin to his pie, and the life to his time. _I will assure you of the Malfoy wrath._

Draco giggled as he almost started to gyrate along the halls as he proudly sing a song of his own realistic composition.

♪"I got a boyfriend, you don't", ♪

He smirked at the two and faked a flip of his hair, who's somewhere now?! Him. He's got an amazing result.

"What were you saying before again? What progress?" he asked grinning mischievously. _Come on, I just heard them underestimating me days ago._

Now, tell Draco who got a progress? Him. And tell him who don't? Them. What a comedy.

"Why were you laughing before again? I got a boyfriend" he laughed at Pansy and Blaise's grumpy expression.

Who wouldn't? Blaise and Pansy have been taking about Granger and Weasley for how long now? Three years. They've been talking about taming them but what's all they have done yet? None.

There are no improvements and Draco basically just decided to pursue his dream and yes, undeniably, his obsession of Harry and now, he's here. With him with a proper label. That's what you call finesse. Draco did his plans exquisitely and carefully with carefully weighed circumstances and chances and some impulse decision making and it worked. It fucking worked so who's making progress now? _Of fucking course it's me, duh._

"Well, I am a good Slytherin, if you need any help, just ask" He smirked, "But I don't know if I will be helping you" he immediately added and chuckled.

As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Draco lightened up when he saw Harry waiting and he beamed at him, waved a hand and sent him one flying kiss.

"If you don't know, that's my boyfriend" he pointed at Harry who smiled back.

The man of every Quidditch, the man of everyone's dreams, the king of bulge, the legendary dream. 

"Shut up" Pansy grumble and glared when Draco hugged his boyfriend and pecked him on his lips.

"Hi, BOYFRIEND!" Draco exclaimed loudly, letting whoever can hear so they'll know. He let his hands stay on Harry's waist as he turned around to face the two frowning Slytherins.

"Let me formally introduce you to my two single friends. Pansy and Blaise and this is my boyfriend, Harry Fucking Potter" he introduced, grinning playfully.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Nice to meet you"

He offered a hand which Draco immediately smack because no! no! "Harry, don't shake your hands with lonely people. You'll be infected"

"Come on, my sweet treacle tart. Let's go inside because this place reeks of singleness and I don't want it" he faked a cringe and pulled him inside of the Great Hall.

Some people looked at them and some didn't. Draco raised an eyebrow as if Draco's obsession with Harry is a new thing. He rolled his eyes and pulled him to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone stared at him when he sat down beside his boyfriend. _Oh my merlin, my boyfriend!_

"This isn't the Wizarding World I want" he heard Ron complained again.

"We live in an alternate universe" Seamus commented and turned to Harry, "Eat up mate"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched him put a food in Harry's plate. _Hello, I am here!_

"That's my job, Finnigan. Ever heard the phrase Draco's duties as boyfriend?" there were gasps but he wasn't sure by who.

"What?"

"Yes, that's right dumbass. I am Harry's boyfriend—

"Well, technically buddy but he complained so I had to make some adjustments" Harry cackled and Draco immediately smacked him on the arm, he's at it again!

Like hell he would let himself to be just a buddy! Tss. He's gorgeous and sexy. His body is for his sweet treacle tart. 

"So, a little bit of warning, if we fuck in the middle of the night, you have to put your own silencing charms because I will be loud" Draco said, tone bragging and he smirked when there was several coughs in the table and pretty sure even from the others as well. He grinned evilly in his mind. He intends to make them suffer. _Ha!_

He felt Harry laughed as he pulled him closer by the waist, "Godric, you're funny" he whispered in his ear and Draco chuckled when Harry blew air in it lightly.

"Harry! Stop. It tickles"

There were several groans this time followed by Wesley's loudest whine of complaint.

"My toast is fucking scandalized! Stop this Harry" 

Draco lightly push Harry away and looked at Weasley and since he's in a fucking good mood today, maybe it's alright to help Blaise a little, brighten up his dying soul.

"Weasley, you can just fuck Zabini already"

⊶ 

"Hmm, Harry" Draco moaned as felt his lips sucking at a certain sensitive spot in his neck. He tugged at his robes closer and breathed heavily.

"Come on. I think it's time we fuck already" Draco moaned and cupped Harry's cheeks to kiss him full on the lips. His hands gripping Harry's messy hair and he moaned once more when he felt Harry pulled him closer in his waist as he straddled his lap.

And even from the robes they are wearing, Draco can feel that fucking oh so delicious bulge pressing in his ass cheeks and fucking hell, that's a sweeter treacle tart of his sweet treacle tart.

"I told you, we're gonna take this slow, baby." Harry whispered and pulled away. He leaned his back at the wall behind him.

They were currently at the hidden alcove Draco pulled them into so they could have some fun time but fuck, Harry is holding back and all they did is kiss and touched each other's bodies. It's amazing , yes but hell, Draco needs the real deal. He wants the real deal.

"But—

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get there. There's no reason to rush" 

Draco whined and leaned all of his weight in Harry's front, his head resting in his shoulder and Draco looked up, seeing that sharp jaw and the beauty of Harry is enough to stir all things good inside him.

He wanna see and wanna feel how fucking ripped Harry is in his palms already but he cannot force him to act on the things he wanted to be done to him because Harry's control with the situation is so firm.

He played with the buttons of Harry's uniform and now and then would nuzzle his nose to his neck, inhaling that scent that he would be dreaming later tonight.

"How are we going to be slow?" he asked after minutes of good silence. Are they going to kiss now, grope tomorrow and then repeat?

When will he able to ride him like his broomstick? Uncover that bulge?

Harry hummed, his hands caressing Draco's back to his ass, "If you wanted us to just fuck then I should've just ask you to be my fuck buddy, baby. But no, I asked you to be my boyfriend because there's more to it than sex"

"So, Dray, we are going to take our time because why not?"


End file.
